Reincarnate
by FortReveuse20
Summary: She was only supposed to do her job, and to take it into her own hands. Would her grandfather be proud? She didn't know the answer. But Zona knew one thing: that she was no more guilty than Bellamy or Clarke for Mt. Weather. Hints at Bellarke/Clexa; JasperxOC; romance is not a priority; Canon Season 2 with added twists and focuses on viewpoints from Lexa, Bellamy, and my OC.
1. Through The Mist

If you haven't watched season 2 yet, do so before reading this. There's not major spoilers but, it does follow each episode pretty loosely.

i do not own the show in any way outside of my OCharacter(s)

Let me know what you think! :)

 **Edit: Third person; combined chapter one and two...didn't want chapters too seem choppy. Sorry for all the changes xx**

* * *

 _(Takes place 1x13-2x01)_

* * *

 **Lexa**

 **"** How many casualties, Job?"

She was furious. Too forceful, even, for her own liking. The grooves in her teeth were grinding against each other and she paced out of habit.

"At least 200, commander. Possibly more."

What? No, that was impossible. Delinquents were not supposed to do this. They were inexperienced, lost, scared kids who happened to get lucky with supplies. Now, her officer is telling her that they burned 300 people alive. This wasn't about to happen. Not with Lexa around.

"Bring me Indra," Lexa commanded. She slammed her fist on the table causing it to sting. She paced some more, eager to shed the rightful blood.

"I... Wouldn't recommend that, commander."

"Why not?" She inquired. It was amusing to see even grown men scared of her at her worst.

"With the recent deaths and the numerous of our own injured, it would be devastating to risk."

She nodded. She couldn't force herself to think straight when that furious. She forced herself to calm, closing eyes in the process, with the reminder that _jus drein jus daun._

Lexa decided if she wanted to get anywhere leading the people that she would be expected and required to listen to certain thoughts.

"Go on."

"Indra will lead a war. A good one at that, but she will recklessly sacrifice the best men. It's best to take a break from the bloodshed."

The survivors could still put up a defense of they gave them enough time to prepare. Although, Lexa hoped their enemies wouldn't interfere with that.

"It's both a blessing and a misfortune- that the mountain had to take the Sky People and some of our own in that area. I agree, Indra is a good choice for circumstances that require it. But if we must get anything done, we shall not let the remaining prepare for another attack."

"What are you suggesting?"

Job fiddles around a bit, unsure of his words in the Commander's presence.

"Help, commander."

She gave him a pondering look.

"We need aid from other clans, Commander. It was wise if they had an army instead of the total now."

She thought about their risky position with the other 12 clans and sighed. It was a little too risky. They were not exactly on the best terms nor in any position to ask for help.

"I fear their answer. However, I anticipate their reaction knowing that a group of Sky People won a battle against us."

"The Tree Crew is strong, but in numbers we are stronger."

Unfortunately, the Ice Nation was out of question until further notice. If they needed help, any help at all...she regretted the option.

"Request help from The Sand Nation."

 **Zona**

The weather is exceptionally cold this time of year. There is no snow on the ground; just cold, pale sand. She could feel the frost through her bones when she lifted the covers from the bed. She was encased in silk sheets that cradled wounds from practice. She hate getting injured; her wounds never seemed to heal in a timely manner.

She slipped nightwear off slowly and put on rightful Commander-esque attire; forcing her shoulder to remain in place so she wouldn't shout in pain from the previous dislocation. She had read in the library from one of the medicine books that a hot bath and massages would be decent remedies. According to those same books, it was apparent that she had a concussion, a sprained ankle, and was dehydrated.

The Sand Nation: known for arts and knowledge.

When push came to shove, the army was prepared in more ways than one as mining helped factories' production of armor and weaponry. She hoped agriculture will be a suitable ally in the years to come. The nation was proud to be the closest thing to civilized.

Despite the advancements her growing nation was making, Commander Zona became irritated when minor things were done to liking. She was raised as a hunter and a scavenger that wandered the forests in knee-deep mud and grime and acquired blisters and scars from sharp debris grazing by skin. Not to mention the poisonous plants to keep an eye out for.

She hated being waited on. It's quite a nice gesture, but she couldn't feel humble accepting someone to treat her like royalty. She knew she was far from it. Only recently had Zona been able to request they wait outside the bedroom chambers instead of waking and dressing her. The medieval era had long passed.

She peered from lavish curtains and see that they were doing as she wished from them. It was quite a pleasant morning. She hoped to get in some horseback riding to Veda's farm later, paying respects to Veda on losing her husband not a week ago. Her vegetables were better than any she'd ever tasted. Perhaps the simple life brought back a splendid attraction that transported her to a younger time.

"Commander?"

She became lost in thought often; it was a quality she'd rather be without. However, using her mind to its full extent was a must. She thought everything through, even mundane happenings.

"You have a message from the Woods Clan."

Commander Lexa? It's peculiar that she would reach out at all, considering the terms with one another.

She nodded at the messenger, hoping whatever news she carried through the door would be beneficial.

"I'm sorry to disturb you in your resting chambers, commander," she spoke in pauses, notably out of breath, "but I bring a request from Commander Lexa."

"Which one of the 12 clans is quarreling with her? What do they want?"

"No... _outsiders._ They came from the sky. Rightfully, they're called the Sky People. Somehow, these kids came down and held them off to do quite a damage to their man supply. Then the other people came down from the sky. But I'll save you the trouble explaining."

She wasn't quite sure if she had hired a storyteller or not. Then again, Lexa rarely joked about things. She would never ask for help. If she asks help from anyone else, that meant there was a serious problem.

"Those savages have had enough from us," Zona stated. The Woods Clan tend to leave a bitter taste in her mouth, so she rarely spoke of them.

The messenger waded closer, bowing slightly in respect.

"It's your choice, commander."

"Thank you. I'll make the decision promptly."

The messenger bowed and nodded before backing up and exiting the doorframe. She closed the curtains, giving herself time to digest the presented dilemma.

It was quite possible coming up with a trade with Lexa would provide the Sand Nation with incredible resources. The problem was to convince the stubborn brunette that a blood lust and war wasn't appropriate to solve things. Sister or not, Zona was doing a favor for her nation's benefit.

She pulls back the silk curtains once more and exits to find her adviser to make a final decision. Zona was making a risk as any good leader would do for her people.

* * *

 **Lexa**

She had long awaited the day. The day her sister finally came back to her roots. She could see her gold hair in the sun from several yards away. She was accompanied by her officers, a few warriors, and her second-in-command: a sixteen-year-old boy that went by the name of Jett. Eyes drooping slightly, Lexa didn't see the army following her as requested.

She approached Lexa without a hello and they both nodded in greeting. There was a distant look in her eye; as if true strangers.

The Woods Commander motioned for her to follow in the tent, where they would be alone to discuss everything.

Zona, however, wasted no time and got right down to business.

"I didn't travel hundreds of miles to hear you whine. What's going on, Lexa?"

"I see you didn't bring that army I asked for," Lexa indicated, "if anyone is wasting time, it's you."

They had lost cordiality long ago. She stared at Lexa intently with her arms folded and head slightly tilted.

"I didn't bring an army because I wasn't sure what to expect."

Lexa walked over to the table and opened a flask of wine. She poured her sister a glass and handed it to her carefully.

Two guests in one's presence. Both less than thrilled to be communicating.

"My message was clear," Lexa stated calmly, "I won't repeat it again."

The brunette could feel the tension as her back turned. She was not going to be happy with the circumstance, but she could sense what the other was truly hinting about.

"I haven't seen you in three years and that's all I get?" Zona sighed. "You know that all I want is a truce between our people."

Lexa listened silently, pouring herself a glass of wine. If a truce is what she wanted, then Lexa would set up personalized rules in motion.

"What are you suggesting?" the brunette asked absentmindedly, cleaning up the table and taking a sip from the glass. The cool liquid stung her throat as it made its way down.

"Tell me more about the mountain. It seems these people have haunted yours for decades."

It was true. The mountain was forbidden to even utter. It was a nighttime story all the townspeople shared with their children at night, watching the flames from the fire heat up with intensity. The horrors and the stories would wake people up at night, hoping they too would not disappear at the hands of the mountain.

"And you're trying to reason with them?" Lexa asked lowly, taking another sip. "Well, you are educated, stuck in the old ways. So I suppose you should know how to handle them better?"

"History comes with quality, Lexa," she stated, notably contesting with the other's way of getting things done. "I intend to use my knowledge to the best of my ability. Even if it means that mountain has something I want."

Lexa set her cup down and folded her hands together. "And you're expecting a guaranteed truce if I give you what you want?"

"It's not just your people in that mountain. Just remember that." She gave a glare that was all too familiar. Her eyes were as lifeless as the dead that remained stitched in mind. They were giving each other a standoff; silently climbing their way into the decoding of the human mind.

"Very well," Lexa concluded, confirming her doubts. "Then I guess we'll have to find another way to that truce."

She wanted ores from the mine and parts they had scavenged. Lexa wasn't about to tell her sister that it was for Tondc. Regardless, if she wanted a truce she'd have to do it Lexa's way. Perhaps, the brunette figures, she could realize that in her sister's fantasy, history books was arranged marriage. It was a slam made on her in its own way. Lexa began to mention it as a par none rationale to get her to agree with the terms.

"You know," Lexa began, perhaps a little too smug, "Gustus would be in need of a wife. You're young enough to where a suitable arrangement could be made. That way, our people have a common bloodline as they should."

The look on Zona's face quickly turned from mortified to disbelief to agitation.

"Forget it. I'm not getting married. He's old enough to father us," she spat. Lexa was half serious, knowing full well there would be a decline.

Several moments of silence passed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Costia—"

She mentioned the name. She dared to. Lexa turned around to try to compose myself. She wasn't—angry. Maybe just surprised it would be brought up. She realized that if she wanted war with Sky People, that Lexa would have to do the unthinkable. With Zona's conversation going nowhere fast, the brunette realized that she'd need a much more unlikely ally.

"—but if it weren't for me, the Ice Nation and the two of us wouldn't even be on neutral terms."

She could sense sincerity in her sister's voice, yes. But time still didn't heal wounds that turned into deep scars.

Lexa turned around, forcing confidence if she wanted to be the leader she desperately craved. Costia had core leadership traits that would be personified. It was the only way for Costia to survive.

There are still Sky People out in the forest," Lexa mentioned, "and one of them has even put a spell under one of our own."

"Lincoln." Zona nodded.

Everyone was custom to his soft spot for Sky People from when he was young. Zona, obviously, had a soft spot for them as well since their grandparents had direct ties. Still, the past was the past and sooner or later she would have to let go as a nation and start becoming a true Grounder. Lexa feared that Zona may never let past customs go.

"This is a real problem." Lexa stepped closer. "Hopefully, our warriors will be able to hold off the rest of them. They have been training for weeks. But what I'm asking of you is very important."

Zona didn't necessarily seem thrilled, as expected.

Like two cats in a standoff fighting over the same prey.

"If you want any sort of terms with me, you will go in the mountain and free our people. It's beneficial for both of us."

"I'm listening…" she said reluctantly.

"There's a blonde, I presume it's the Sky People's leader. She's the one who killed our men. They have captured her in the mountain. She will be a threat to them as well. Find her, kill her, and make a deal to free our people. Then, I will consider a trade between clans."

And the offer still stands.

 **Bellamy**

He walked alongside Finn as the guards shoved their guns into lower backs. Walking was tiring enough and no one was in any shape to keep going. He hated them. Hated the Council, the chancellor, he hated Kane. Oh… Bellamy _hated_ the Ark in entirety. What they did to innocent people was enough. He had his own sins and deserved to be treated like an animal but…hell. Bellamy didn't want to see any more blood on their hands. Those people weren't to be trusted. Maybe no one was.

If Kane thought sending delinquents down there to die was a good idea, how does he think controlling those same juveniles would be a better one?

Finn would give him a knowing look from time to time. So, Bellamy would check on Raven to make sure she was still breathing in her condition. No one held back. He could tell she'd be alright. There was still life in her dark eyes. But the main thing Bellamy was concerned with was about keeping Murphy out of his vision. He'd easily break a bone or two. But how stupid they are; letting John Murphy go on trial instead of killing him like he deserved. Whatever…he figured. They'd learn the hard way.

Clarke's mom would come to him at times and start a conversation. It was mainly about Clarke and how she fared down on Earth and so on. He realized that if she were with them, that he and Finn wouldn't be getting arrested. He thought the Princess could find a way to gain power herself. She's as stubborn as hell, anyway.

He could only hope the others found their way back soon. He sure didn't go down there to be locked up again. Maybe he still had a few tricks up his sleeve—he wasn't up for quitting so soon.

 **Zona**

She was trudging toward the mountain with her second-in-command, Jett, and bodyguard, Verona, by her side. She anticipated that the mountain people were watching from afar. From basic assumption, she presumed they were more than ready and capable of being ten steps ahead.

Almost immediately of stepping foot in the clearing, a few guards in hazmat suits were surrounding them with guns and ordering to stay where they were.

"I'm here to have a word with your leader."

"He's busy," one of the muffled voices said, pointing a gun close. Jett brandished his sword from his belt and got in between the Commander.

"What's the message?" Another inquired.

"I only wish to speak to your leader," Zona said calmly.

"Then we will have to open fire."

"Well, try explaining that to the Commander," she deadpanned, "she'll have your heads as centerpieces in the dining hall if any blood is spilt here."

A few were unfazed, but one of the guards in front shifted uncomfortably and lowered his gun. He put some sort of phone up to his face and spoke into it loudly.

"President Wallace, a Grounder wishes to speak with you."

"What are you talking about, Greer?" There was a voice on the other end with an eloquent accent.

"Mr. President, we have a situation…she says the Commander will kill us if we don't listen." His voice wavered only slightly.

There was a pause, and then finally a clicking sound from the other end. "Let me come outside, then."

They waited patiently in the grass for the airlock chamber to open. An older man emerged from the door; decked out in a hazmat suit as well. A group of guards were protecting him from behind.

Zona could see Jett from the corner of her eye put his sword back in its holder. Things became only slightly less tense.

"Is there some sort of problem?" the president asked, now face to face.

"You have visitors inside your mountain," she specified, "one of which is a young blonde woman by the name of Clarke. If she hasn't caused mayhem in your facility already, she soon will. She killed hundreds of men that belonged to the commander. I'm here to offer myself as a spy for my people and for yours."

President Wallace hesitated, looking around at his men for some sort of sanction. He was thinking about her, no doubt. Zona could tell from the angst on their faces that her suspicions of her were correct... Clarke's caused trouble already.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked suddenly.

"I have common ground with you," she replied simply. "Also, I put two and two together."

She stood straighter as she awaited his approval. Verona and Jett seemed to be in a standoff with the guns still directed straight at their torsos.

The President made a gesture with his hand and the men protecting him backed off. He looked Zona in the eye and sighed. His eyes never blinked.

"Do not think of trying anything funny inside of these halls. Am I clear?" Zona nodded. "You will tell me all you know and then after that's settled, you will tell me the truth of what is it you really want."

It was unfortunate, she decided, that they were less educated than she thought.

* * *

The clothes they gave Zona were stiff and smelled vaguely of antiques and starch. Acting like one of them wouldn't be a hard job to do.

She had met Cage Wallace earlier. He was a very arrogant man that she was sure one of the Grounder people would love to skin alive if they had the chance. It was he who made an announcement to the residents that a guest would be in their halls—Zona—and that they were studying their way of life.

Partially true, she supposed. She didn't ask many questions.

To her surprise, the complacent residents were content with Cage's amateur persuasion and they didn't look at her twice. They weren't anticipating any true identity and strode merrily through their life.

Acting wouldn't be a difficult job for her to pull off. Judging by the social standards of people she passed by, all there was to do was act in their manner.

To the mountain residents, she was a Sky Person. To the Sky People, she was a mountain resident.

However, guards were often invading personal space and the only corridors she was allowed through were ones that had cameras hovering above. Realistically, she didn't let it bother her too much. If anything, Zona was taking it as a personal history lesson. She bantered that she could shove it in Lexa's face when given the chance to leave.

She arrived in the dining hall, looking for the kids who seemed out of place. It wasn't hard to do; they were all congregated in one seating arrangement.

Zona caught the eye of one of them and they flagged her down, mistaken for a server and requesting she serve them another slice of cake.

She snuck into the kitchen when the chef's back was turned and stole a piece of the cake they just made. Zona slid it in front of the shaggy boy who had requested her assistance.

"Ah, man. Thank you…um…"

"Zona," she replied calmly. He nodded to himself and grinned.

"Hey, do you work in the kitchen or something?" he asked innocently before driving his fork into the food before him. "My thanks to the chef," he said with a mouth still gracefully full of cake.

"Something like that," Zona said vaguely. He nodded again before taking a drink out of his glass.

"Cool. Name's Jasper by the way." He held out his hand to her where she graciously took it. "Why don't you stay off your feet for a while and sit and hang out with us?"

Zona smiled weakly and took a seat next to him.

They were definitely Sky People. Odd ones at that.

Lexa had a hard time fighting _these_ kids? Zona wasn't sure whether to laugh or take it seriously.

"So, Zona. This is Miller," Jasper said suddenly, waving his hand at a tanned boy diagonal from him.

"This is Monty," Jasper continued to the boy across from him. "And next to me is Clarke but," he leaned over and whispered, "don't let her bum you out too much."

Zona's grey eyes lit up and tried to stared intently at the blonde next to him. She only briefly looked at Zona before looking down to a folder in her hands. There was something off about her.

She was curious to know what Lexa meant. It was obvious that Clarke was brewing an idea for something sneaky. There wasn't any disclosing evidence to prove otherwise.

Her attention faltered back to Jasper who had been staring at Clarke expectantly and frowned when he finally looked back at Zona. He shot an apologetic look as if she were somehow offended.

Zona heard the boy named Miller chuckle. "Well, I guess since we're one of you now, that we'll have to start making small talk and getting to know each other better."

She forced a smile, unsure of what to make of the first impression. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

Miller shrugged.

"Maybe you could tell me about yourselves?" She suggested absently. Her hands found the hem of her lavender shirt and fiddled with it.

Jasper downed his last slice of cake quickly and set down his fork. "Let's go back to the dorms and hang out," he said.

They all rose from their seats to head back to the dorms…except for Clarke.

"Oh, you guys can go ahead. I'll just explore this place some more."

Of course she would. Zona ignored her for the time being. She'd have to get a chance to talk to her later. Maybe interrogate her—Grounder style if called for it.

The kids were underwhelming; telling Zona about their crimes and making small talk about family and personal interests. Jasper had asked her once or twice about a girl named Maya. She didn't know who he was talking about. She half listened to them. The Sky People didn't know how to make simple conversation. She would've paid more attention, maybe even been a little grateful at the kind, civilized manner in which the kids were treating her. But the task at hand remained a strict priority.

It wasn't until later that night that Zona had noticed the boy named Monty had been glaring at her silently across the room for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 **A/N** : If you think I should continue, let me know what to add/remove/keep the same so that I know. I was planning on some backstory about Zona in a few chapters so she isn't so underdeveloped. Unfortunately, if you're looking for some straight up ships and romance, I'm afraid I'm just not the writer for that. I like to portray action and emotions first and then focus on relationships. It's how the show is supposed to be anyway.

So, I hope that's understandable. If you're sticking around, that's cool just don't expect a ton of romance. If you're leaving, and think I should delete, that is also fine. Thank you~


	2. Perpetual Awakening

_Takes place 2x02_

* * *

 **Bellamy**

 _"_ _And you wouldn't have because you're better than me?"_

 _"_ _Damn right."_

It came out as a snarl, as an attack against the younger teen's sanity. Without use of his physical body, Bellamy had to use every ounce of his being to break Murphy down. Every scream from Raven that reverberated in his ear earned Murphy another pitch.

 _He was the one who caused the pain. He told the Grounders. It was all his fault._

But Murphy was wound up in his own personal hell; driving the knife straight into Bellamy's mouth as well. When Bellamy assumed he was a step ahead, Murphy came back ten steps quicker. It was a defense mechanism acquired through the years of intense emotional pain. No one needed to know he was drowning inside. Men who cried was still a topic frowned upon.

"So tell me something Bellamy," Murphy began, "what is it you're trying to prove exactly? When you thought it was a good idea to hang me…what went through your head?" Murphy tilted his head and pursed his lips mockingly. "I've yet to figure you out."

"If this is going where I think it's going, please stop." Bellamy wasn't in the mood for a facetious reference.

He... could have saved Charlotte, fair and square. There was no excuse he could make. He probably forgave Murphy for her death a little sooner than he should've. Because no amount of sleep, no amount of talking, or distractions, would ever erase how haunted her eyes looked before she took her own life. He thought to himself: it could've been O. What if it was his baby sister who had been driven mad, driven insane enough to the point of depleted hope?

Perhaps Murphy would never fully understand what the real problem was about, he figured. He'd had his fair share of assholes on the Ark and Murphy was quite the exception to the stereotype.

He thought being a janitor on the Ark influenced him more than it should have…for wanting to clean up the pile of filth next to him.

"Come on," Murphy quipped. "We got all day. Seeing that we're gonna be stuck together until they get a clue."

"I'm not doing this with you." Bellamy began to smell the staleness of the dried blood on his own face and his stomach turned.

Murphy chuckled. "Fine. Suit yourself." He rested his head on the wall behind and closed his eyes with a grin. He already knew Bellamy's secrets anyway. He was only meant to scoop out insecurities for the hell of it.

A few moments of silence passed before Bellamy sighed. His anger was kept to a minimum. It was the thought of his friends going through horrific torture that obviously took a toll on his mental state. He stared at the sullen, steel flooring with sad eyes.

"You know, for the record, Blake, Charlotte's death did bother me." Murphy pulled his head forward so he could look at Bellamy. "It still does."

"That's surprising." Bellamy half joked. "Considering a monster like you has any empathy towards people he killed at all."

Murphy shrugged. He had been called worse. "Ah…well. I must not be human then. I must have no emotion. I must not have screamed when they dug knives into my back. Nope. I must not feel at all."

Bellamy was the one who closed his eyes now; a bit of bile rising from listening to the other teen. Murphy wanted to fight with him and whether it was quiet or not, he'd be relentless in his endeavors.

"If they free me, and you try something, I will kick your ass," Bellamy warned.

Murphy sighed, looking around with a bored gaze. "Well. Considering this is Kane's Playland now, I don't think that's a possibility."

Murphy stared at him unrequitedly. "Look, I already know what you're thinking about doing if you get lucky enough to escape."

It went in one ear and out the other.

"I'm done—"

"—You won't get very far." he interrupted. "Not without me. I know where the Grounders keep their prisoners."

"Why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Because I'm the one saving everyone's ass."

Bellamy was beginning to get a headache. He looked over at the smirking teen and groaned internally. There wasn't a way to win with Murphy. If he needed to prove a point, he had to do it quick, unexpectedly, and with force.

"If we're freed, I'd throw your sorry ass to the Grounders as a peace offering." Bellamy was the one with half a smirk on his face; all the while offering malicious emphasis.

Murphy laid his head back against the wall again. "I know you would." he sighed. "I know you would."

 **Zona**

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. Things remained quiet the past day or two. The kids seemed to abide their own time and Zona hers. The only one to really talk to her on a daily basis was Jasper. He seemed to recall a familiarity about her he couldn't quite touch on. So he baited her in to join them for daily lunch and hangout sessions when he could. As distracted as he was vulnerable to get, he would often forget the others were there…unfortunately, that also meant his best friend, Monty. A girl named Harper would sometimes converse with Monty, keeping him preoccupied. Things still didn't change and no one truly seemed to care about the boy's friend.

Monty, however, saw straight through the falsity. He was not amused at Zona's rather eloquent persona affecting his friends with minimal effort. He knew she did not belong. Without the attention of others, he whisked down the hall to where he presumed she stayed. He hacked his way inside, not truly caring about cameras, and let out an audible sigh once he entered.

Her room was hardly a traditional room. It was an old medical room, cluttered with steel and hanging lights and dust floating around his face. One cabinet was in the back, adjacent to a rather uncomfortable looking cot. The cabinet held several levels of chemicals on it marked for uses that had long expired. Monty snooped around, looking at the door momentarily before checking under her pillow.

A static startled him and he retrieved a radio of sorts.

"Bingo."

He looked at the frequency and listened carefully to the person on the other end. It was notably male.

 _"_ _Zona?" Static…muffles. "Hey, we just got back from hunting. Lexa needs to have a word with you…I hope that's not too much trouble. Zona? Zona? Hey, Zona."_

"Who's Lexa?" Monty thought aloud.

A clank was heard from down the hall and he dropped the radio on its bed. He froze in place for a few seconds before hiding in a nearby closet.

* * *

Contrary to her initial impression, Zona found company with Jasper rather relaxing. He wasn't necessarily a skilled conversationalist like the leaders of other clan members or the warriors she would sometimes go to gardens with and talk about intellectual affairs. But, he was still company nonetheless. Sleeping alone in a storage closet wasn't exactly inviting at night. Not even when she was used to being alone, having her own back—as was the way of the clans.

She wasn't nearly as naïve or yielding as the Sky People, though. She would walk the halls, initiating eye contact rather than avoiding it and studying people through habits and gestures. She would have daily checkups, be asked a few questions, and have routine meetings in the library but otherwise was left alone.

Courtesy of "passing" a safety exam delivered by the President himself, she received a radio to contact her people and Lexa. She was careful with her deliverance of diction on the other end. She knew, and Lexa knew, of course, that they were listening in on what she had to say. There was no way around it.

Zona was sitting in the bedroom chamber with Jasper while the other delinquents had lessons—free of charge from the Mountain Men—conversing about little nerdy things.

"You know, I had no idea you were such a science buff." He giggled to himself, eyes shining bright with the innocence of being easily impressed. "So you thinking of being a doctor here or what? 'Cause you and Clarke might have something in common."

He looked sadly in the direction of her absence. "...If she would stick around and actually talk to people."

Zona smiled politely, folding her hands in her lap. "Yes. I dabble in all sorts of different subjects." She wasn't looking him directly in his face. She couldn't help it. She had heard others snicker and mention she was what they called a female dog when in actuality she was focused on the task at hand.

She had a very specific, _clear_ , task. However, no blood would be shed. She would not allow Lexa lenience in her quest for power through force.

Noticing her sudden haste and distraction, Jasper absentmindedly grabbed her wrist before she got up from her seat. "Hey, if you don't mind, do you want to play chess later?"

Zona nodded in agreement.

Excusing herself from Jasper's awkward chortles to whatever she replied with, she quickly left the bedroom hall and made her way down to her own quarters where she was expected to add insight to what she had discovered. Clarke remained on the agenda. The blonde just disappeared without a word so the chance came and went. It was not her first priority; finding out where the hell the rest of the clan were located was.

She discovered that the password-protected lock on her door had been opened without effort and she hesitantly waded inside. She marched inside her empty, somber, room and inspected under the bed, in the cabinets and was about to check the closet when a click was heard on the radio. She did not leave it in plain sight on the bed.

She hadn't anticipated the mountain people would barge through her personals either. Not in such a blatant manner, no.

 _"_ _Zona? This is Lexa. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine," she sighed. Her tone sounded a bit more agitated than intended. "I became preoccupied."

 _"_ _Tell me your recent findings. The Mountain Men gave Jett a radio as well, but I found it wise to see how you were faring as well. Have you encountered the blonde I had mentioned previously?"_

"Yes, I have. However, I have not found myself a proper chance to speak with her. I do not think these people would have any problems kicking her out. She's already caused a commotion."

Monty was still hiding in the closet, breathing heavily, ears ringing with the struggle to digest the presented information.

 _"—_ _That is not a suitable answer, sister. You were ordered to execute and retrieve... is that clear?"_

"Sister?" Monty mouthed inaudibly.

Zona adjusted her posture, downing the rising frustration with her savage counterpart. "No. But you try doing things in here your own way and tell me how that works out for you. It's not easy. I'm always being monitored, and the only reason I'm even in here is because they are scared of you."

 _"_ _As they should be. But if I were in your position, having my own way, my people would've been free hours ago. There would be blood spilt, yes. But that's only deserved for the mountain interfering with our affairs."_

There was a pause. "—I refuse to be your servant, Lexa. Family ties do not obligate me to it. I am a leader, as you, and I have my own customs to live by."

"I will do as I intend," Zona said calmly. "You will see."

There was no answer on the other end. Zona replaced the radio's position to a drawer and left the room again to play that aforementioned game with Jasper.

Monty waited a few more moments before exiting the suffocating closet. He coughed for a couple of seconds and sighed. He carefully walked out of the room and re-locked her door. He was doubtful of what to do with the new found information.

He would find out who she truly was…one way or another.

 **Bellamy**

The hours had passed dreadfully. The only times his hands weren't falling asleep above his head were times he went to the bathroom—with guard supervision—and times he was allowed food and drink. Murphy would knock on the metal pole at times, creating a lot of racket out of boredom. Sometimes he whistled old songs when Bellamy tried to sleep. Just to piss him off.

Footsteps were heard coming down the corridor. With every shoe clanking against metal, Bellamy remained hopeful. His heart started racing at the thought he could begin talking some sense into Kane. If he were free, he'd relentlessly pester him to send a search party for their friends. Eventually, Kane would have to crack.

"Don't get your hopes up." Murphy rolled his eyes. "They're probably just here to drug us with more crappy food or something."

Bellamy was startled at who appeared in the doorway. His silence prompted Murphy to take a look himself and they both stared in slight awe that quickly changed to doubt.

Abby bit her lip. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two compassionately. Finn followed behind her shortly, leaving a gap of surprise on all of the delinquents' faces.

"Finn?" Bellamy breathed. "What's going on?" His bonds around the pole were nimbly cut off and he rubbed his achy wrists.

"Come on, we're going after them." Finn motioned for Bellamy to get up. He did so; stiff from sitting uncomfortably for a long period. "Raven's orders, too."

"Why are you helping us?" Bellamy asked, turning his attention toward Abby.

She hesitated. "Because I understand the importance of the situation. I know those people took your friends and my daughter. And I fear what will happen if Marcus keeps stalling."

"Well try telling that to him," Murphy remarked. He was left ignored.

Bellamy was surprised by the openness of her explanation. He knew the main reason was for Clarke. He too, had reasons to prioritize Clarke's safety and she sensed that. There was a common ground of approval marked by nods of gratitude.

"Thank you."

Finn was beginning to cut Murphy's bounds haphazardly. His hands were still tied but unattached to the cold pole.

Bellamy grabbed Finn's shoulder. "Hey. What the hell are you doing?"

"He knows the Grounder camp better than any of us. We could use him as a map."

Abby interrupted briefly, anxious that Kane would walk in at any given moment. "Come on, we need to hurry. Monroe is keeping watch. I can get you some guns and Raven knows a way for you to escape through the electric fence."

Bellamy dragged Murphy roughly by the back of his collar and pushed him into clear sight. He didn't know what could happen, but he tried to focus on the task at hand.

For _Clarke_ , for _O_ , for his _people_.


	3. Discrepancy

**a/n:** I think I'm gonna stick with Lexa, Bellamy, Zona viewpoints mainly. If you want me to change that, let me know. I actually really enjoy writing about Bellamy.

Thanks for the favs and follows, as well. If there's anything you want to see in this, let me know and I could squeeze it in :)

Ah well, enjoy.

* * *

 _Takes place 2x02-2x03_

* * *

 **Bellamy**

He was surprised Murphy lasted as long as he did without talking. Walks through the lush greenery were incredibly quiet for fear of roaming Grounders.

"We need to stay quiet."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Murphy joked. A smirk crept up on his lips.

"Oh God." Monroe rolled her eyes and went back to scanning the trees for movement.

Bellamy took a quick look at Murphy and sneered. "Did anyone give you permission to speak?"

"Aye, aye, captain." Yet again, Murphy had failed to regress. They all ignored him for as long as they could and savored bits of silence.

Bellamy fought for position leading the others while an unprepared Sterling and Monroe guarded the rear. For a brief second, Bellamy considered what had happened back at the camp—Finn freeing Murphy and all so willingly. A little too willingly if you ask Bellamy. Not to mention the haste Spacewalker was in; his sole reason to even help.

Bellamy, somehow, found it necessary to bring it up.

"Hey, Finn…"

"Yeah?" He nearly startled Bellamy; his eyes were wide and distressed. His voice was hoarser than usual and dipped in automatic desperation.

"Did—Raven tell you to help us? I'm just a little confused…"

"What's there to be confused about?" Finn scanned the bushes. "She only reiterated what I already know: save our friends, find Clarke, and survive."

Bellamy was silent for a few moments.

 _Save our friends, find Clarke, and survive._

 _Save our friends…Find Clarke…_

Find Clarke.

Bellamy was no expert on Finn and Clarke's relationship. It simply wasn't his business. He suspected maybe, just maybe, that part of it was one-sided. That the Princess agreed to be with him out of some innate desire they all had from time to time. Maybe she did care and just didn't know the circumstances with Raven. He can't say she isn't still bothered by it—Raven's little one-nighter with Bellamy also said more than enough.

He knew from the start Finn wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to hang around with romantically. He wasn't reliable and he didn't know what he wanted. The only skills Bellamy found useful were for manpower, reasoning, and someone to follow trails without being a total idiot. Finn happened to be all of those, so, he let him stick around.

The sudden desperation in Finn's attitude was incredibly unnerving to Bellamy.

"Hey." It was Murphy this time, whining. "You know, if the Grounders attack us, I'm left defenseless tied up."

No. Bellamy's automatic response for that bastard. He was trying to weasel his way into being free, holding a gun, and then doing whatever the hell he wanted. No.

Despite Bellamy's adamant reply, Finn sighed and cut the wire around his hands and kept walking as though it were unimportant. His face still held a considerable amount of annoyance, this time for the task at finding Clarke instead of Murphy's snarks. Bellamy saw the distraction. He was beginning to understand Finn a little better now.

 _"Thank you."_

Bellamy caught up with Finn and nudged his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He's the least of our concerns right now. We have to find Clarke."

He outright said it. Bellamy had a hard time controlling his rising emotions.

"Look," he began, "I know you're just as worried about Clarke as the rest of us. But try to understand that there are still the others out there."

"You don't understand. I get that, but…forget it." Finn sighed and brushed him off, looking ahead frantically.

"I do understand." Actually, Bellamy didn't. He just didn't want to see Spacewalker do something stupid. "But let's just prioritize, alright?"

Murphy walked up beside Bellamy smugly, smirking and rubbing his wrists.

"So do I get a gun now?"

Bellamy quickly shoved Murphy as hard as possible in front of him; somewhat hoping the teen would trip and fall behind. Between Finn and Murphy, it was a long day ahead of Bellamy.

 **Lexa**

Gustus opened the folds of the Commander's tent, breathing heavily and looking furious enough to kill. His eyes twinkled something dark, as if blame were to be taken in the form of dripping limbs.

"I want them out of here."

"Calm down, Gustus." Lexa shifted the weight on her throne, looking up at him expectantly. "Whom are you speaking about?"

" _Des kru_ …they have no respect!" he bellowed. He hovered over one of her tables dangerously, fists balled so tight that they were white with strain. "At the dining hall last night, they made a scene. They think they are so clever with their advanced ways and useless history. Her second, that boy…he needs to be taught a lesson."

Lexa, however, remained unfazed. "You are obviously too distraught to be speaking coherently, so I will give you another chance to explain to me what the problem is."

Gustus paused for a moment then straightened himself. "…Problem? _Heda_ , their _problem_ is that they—"

"—I know who Jett is. She brought representatives and they are loyal to their Commander just as you are to me." Lexa tilted her head knowingly. "I presume whatever happened was irrelevant and that they were only speaking kindly of their leader. Don't tell me that offends you, Gustus."

Gustus took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm deeply sorry, Commander." He bowed at her mercy. "Do forgive me."

Lexa motioned to the flask on her table. "Have a drink."

"Thank you, Commander." Gustus bowed again before pouring a glass for the both of them. He changed the subject quickly.

"There was movement in the northern and eastern woods," Gustus announced. He took a longing gulp out of his glass. "It is being taken care of by Indra in the East and Visus in the North."

"Very good." Lexa received her cup and spun her finger around the rim. "Is there no word on Lincoln?"

"The traitor and the others are probably victims of the mountain at this point. Indra reported that a _skai kru_ girl desires him."

Lexa nodded before finally taking a sip of wine. "Yes. Well, she won't have mercy for interfering. I know Indra all too well." She stared into nothingness. "We shall see what Lincoln chooses."

"He is too compassionate," Gustus spat. "Just like that sister of yours."

Lexa gazed up at him. Her green eyes went blank. "I have already created a backup plan in case she does what I fear she will do…"

"Double cross?" Gustus whispered. "If she does, you have no choice but to declare her and her people an enemy."

"If it comes to it, yes," Lexa nodded softly, closing her eyes. "Let's hope she understands just how important her information to me is."

Gustus nodded as well, making a soft buzz.

Another informer had appeared in her tent abruptly, also out of breath and disheveled. He got down on one knee and bowed immediately. Lexa motioned for him to rise and stared expectantly.

" _Hed_ a, movement in the north woods. _Skai kru._ They have guns. We are thinking they have made a camp."

Gustus slammed his drink on the table. "See?" he stormed over to the Commander. " _Heda_ , don't you see? They are wandering our perimeters already. Your sister doesn't have much time. They must be looking for their people as we—"

Lexa stuck up a hand to interrupt him.

"It shall be handled. If they wander too far, we will capture them and I will force everything out of them myself if need be."

"What if they don't listen? What if our people are still in that mountain again in a week? Your sister cannot be entirely trusted!"

Lexa struggled to compose herself internally. Her head pounded, but on the outside, she remained stoic.

"Then we will slaughter them all ourselves," she hissed.

 **Bellamy**

The old bunker suffocated any inhale of air and grabbed at any exhale. It all came down to a dumb, sentimental watch. Bellamy had enough experience in interrogations—the Grounder they captured just wouldn't budge. The scar over his eye was bloodied and scraped and threatened to tear open. Bellamy wondered if it was all worth it. Finn's screaming, his petulance over whatever anyone had to say, his relentless beatings on their captive. Then there was Murphy in the back, flinching at every smack their victim received. His grey eyes flashed with a dark appreciation over the Grounders' gashes and open sores. Had Bellamy not been in the room, he didn't doubt Murphy would brutally torture the man.

Slowly, deeply, mercilessly. A knife would have been twisted into every crevasse of his writhing body. He would die a slow death until finally breaking the same way: screaming out all he knew over the pain with racking sobs begging for it to end. Murphy wanted it more than anything.

There came a point when Murphy's blood-lust became transparent in Finn's own eyes. Bellamy had no idea one person could have made him crack. He tried to put himself in the other's shoes but—just couldn't understand. Clarke really must have some sort of magic on Finn. Ah, but there was more to it. Bellamy figured at some point, after all the death, the grief, crying, and stress, that there would have to be a point of no return. He feared what Finn would do.

It escalated unexpectedly. Bellamy never wanted it to happen. Certain death without a responsible cause was not a way to end their interrogation session. Despite all they've done, all they've yet to do, if they did it—Grounders were still people. They had a different way of doing things, but at the same time they were only trying to survive. The odds of the Ark making the decision to send 100 kids to his or her death were not in the cards. Frankly, no one was to blame. Despite all the pain they caused, Bellamy found no justification in executing the Grounder.

Finn was the last person Bellamy would expect to pull that trigger.

He was half expecting Murphy to take matters into his own hands and do something horrific. Turning around to see blood pouring out of the Grounder's head, pooling on the floor, struck Bellamy as a warning he didn't see coming. Watching Finn walk away, pining after Clarke again, he thought he'd had enough. He knew Finn was dangerous, already far gone into a place he wasn't coming back from. What if Clarke was dead? He didn't want to think that, but with the odds—Finn could _do anything_.

Watching the dead Grounder one last time, Bellamy had one sliver of hope left. With two different people fighting for the same thing… he hoped any sort of peace on Earth was still sustainable.

 **Zona**

She saw the flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Looks like Jasper would have to make a rain check on that board game.

Zona searched around with darting eyes, suspecting someone to follow her and then ran around the corner with no problem. She wandered down the hall to an empty bedroom chamber where Jasper had previously been. They must have all been playing somewhere else.

Before entering the room, she saw Clarke looking around in haste. The blonde looked high and low before finally creeping around one of the bunk beds. She was now facing Zona, looking intently on a metal frame the bed rested upon. Zona could read what she was about to do.

"Hey," Zona said forcefully, stepping into the room and startling Clarke. The blonde was speechless.

"What are you doing in here?" Clarke managed, rolling down her sleeve and taking a few steps further into the room.

"I would ask the same thing," Zona deadpanned. She motioned towards the bed. "If you're looking to hurt yourself, that's not a safe way to do it. You could risk infection from the rust. If that gets into your bloodstream, that could cause major fever, and possible gangrene. I hope you want to keep two arms instead of one."

Clarke stared at her a long time. Her mouth was parted and her eyes squinted, looking for something in the other's eyes. Her brows furrowed and she leaned in with her shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious I don't belong here?" Zona said tiredly. Her posture remained tall and straight. "The real question remains in the air—who are you?"

Clarke broke the eye contact briefly, looking around at the floor, into an empty space, to gather her thoughts. "You're—a…Grounder?" Clarke blinked. "How is that possible? Where are the others?"

Zona was impressed by the accuracy of her intuition. And, with little explanation. Surely, Lexa would be more than surprised to see a little of herself in the blonde Sky Person. At that moment, Zona knew what she had to do. It was only a little more than perfect.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm here to make a deal with you." Clarke folded her arms unhappily at this. "Since you don't trust these people any more than the rest of us, I will spare you my duty to kill you as such: the Commander's people are in this mountain somewhere as well as a few of my own who had traveled and took refuge at her village. Find them, free them, and the Commander won't slice your pretty little neck. Truthfully, her word is not meant to be taken lightly."

Now, Clarke was beginning to catch on. Having some peace of mind that Zona was not part of the Grounders who murdered a few of her people, started fights, and overall torture, it made things a little easier. But trust would still remain strained until proof was shown.

"Okay," Clarke said. She tilted her chin upwards and looked back and forth into Zona's eyes. "You want to make a deal? Prove to me that they won't cause a massacre of my people…that there's a chance of peace. I'm getting the hell out of this place—to find my people!"

"If you ever have the pleasure of meeting the Commander, then mention my name. I'll help you escape, Clarke. But in return you _will_ run into one of her people and you _will_ deliver my message: tell them all there is to know about this place. Whatever you find out, do it." Zona turned on her heel, finding peaceful trust in the blonde's eyes. "If you mention my name, they will believe what you say."

* * *

Zona had some decency left to go and find Jasper and explain why she broke her promise. It truly was not important, but a _des kru_ never broke a promise. Her people had too much respect for one another to say things that weren't true. If feelings had to be shown, they would _act_ upon it. Words were as useless as the paper they were written on.

She heard a loud thump and a muttered 'ow' coming behind a door as she entered his room again. She approached the bathroom door and heard a mumbled profanity under someone's breath. Knocking on the door hesitantly, she waited for a response.

"Jasper? That you?" She asked blandly. There was a shuffling of a trash can and what sounded like a small gasp.

"Yeah, just a minute."

Jasper opened the door after that, his back was facing her and he covered half of his face in the mirror. Zona took a step closer and eyed him curiously. She laid an awkward hand on his shoulder and asked him to turn around.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I just…" Jasper's voice was grim. "I wasn't ready for you to surprise me like that."

Zona shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about that." She paused. "I wanted to come—and apologize for not playing chess with you a few hours ago. Something came up."

"Oh that? Pff, you don't need to worry. It's no big deal."

"…Jasper?"

"Uh huh?"

"Mind turning around instead of talking to me through the mirror?"

"Oh. Sorry." Jasper hesitantly turned around, never moving his hand from covering his face. His eyes looked at her nervously.

"Can you please talk to me without a hand covering your face?" Zona asked lightly.

Jasper began to sigh. He looked at her sadly and slowly removed the hand from his face. A few red dots were scattered across his jawline from shaving.

"I got a pimple on my lip." Zona hadn't even noticed the small blemish under his nose.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed as her face relaxed. She almost let out a laugh. "Jasper," she began, "that is normal. We all have blemishes."

 _We all have blemishes,_ she emphasized. He needn't worry.

Jasper seemed to relax a bit more, yet his voice remained gloomy. "I know, but—you don't need to look at Mount Everest on my face when you're talking to me." Zona let out a genuine smile at the remark, earning a mutual one from him as well.

"Hey," he began, a bit more cheery at seeing her smile. "Can I be awkward and really truthful with you? I mean, uh, more than I normally am. Yeah, yeah." He motioned for her to go first and take a seat on one of the bunks.

She remained calm as he fidgeted with the sheets. "I know we haven't known each other very long but…" his eyes looked about nervously. "I wanted to say, _thanks_. You and these people giving us a home when we didn't is really awesome. Whatever you want us to do, we'll do it. It's the least we could do to repay you."

Zona smiled halfheartedly. She wasn't much of a liar, and having to do it to a genuine boy her own age was rough...regardless of circumstance.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I press you for more info? Just tell me about yourself. Since we're friends and all now-I guess."

"I, I'd rather not talk about it…" Zona said truthfully. She had not been prepared to concoct a string of lies for her persona. It was never meant to be taken farther than a phrase or two and no Sky Person was supposed to be talking to her about it, either.

Jasper nodded understandingly. "I understand. I won't pry."

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Perhaps, if fate permits, they would reveal the absolute truth with one another rather than abstaining in a cruel lie.

He was a good boy, she decided. He did not deserve to be led astray. Not by the pangs of hurt in her eyes from visions of the past nor by the stretching of her sleeves to hide the tortured scars.

Jasper nodded faintly and looked at her a little longer than he should have.

"Well, I uh, better go find Maya." Jasper got up from the bed quickly and wiped his hands on his pants. He stood awkwardly in front of her for a few seconds. "She promised to show me something later."

Zona couldn't deny the faintest flash of hurt in her chest. She was not their friend, she was not a true person, she was not to stray from the mission. In fact, taking matters into her own hands barred a real answer she didn't even know herself. These were people everyone was proven wrong about. She, too, wanted to find a level of understanding with these _skai kru_.

"You better get going." She looked up at him and stood confidently, delivering falseness all too well. "I hope you have fun."

Jasper smiled and thanked her for understanding before backing up out of the room and waving goodbye. It wasn't shortly after that when she saw his best friend enter the room, staring at Jasper as he left.

He strode confidently up to her and waited until the door closed shut and no one else was around. She stood unfazed, standing eye to eye with her challenging counterpart.

She could see in his eyes the same look Clarke had mirrored not long ago.

"I know what you're on about," he said lowly. "Don't think for one second that you might get away with whatever it is you're trying to do."

She raised a brow, feigning surprise. "Yes?"

Monty pointed a finger at her. "Listen to me, Grounder. It doesn't have to be this way. Our people can get along. But whatever it is you're doing, do it and get out. We're just trying to live; same as you are." He searched her eyes angrily. "But don't you dare get my best friend involved in your little game."

Zona blinked, unfazed. She looked at him with a slight cock of her head.

"Alright," she said, "you will see my intentions are pure. The plan was not to kill. I have more power than you think and I do not intend to use it against you."

Somehow, Monty wasn't buying into it. His expression had changed over into a bit of disapproval. He, too, looked at her for a long time; searching for something that Zona wasn't sure of.

"Fine." He crossed and uncrossed his arms. "I won't tell anyone. But if I have to, Jasper will be the first person I tell." He turned to leave before pointing at her. "So don't think of trying anything."

* * *

 **A/N:** Also, don't forget to review. Need to know if this is worth continuing or not. I might just delete the entire thing after this chapter.


	4. Integrity

**Warning** : short-ish chapter. Mentions of PTSD. (I'll include warnings from now on. But they won't be anything worth changing the rating, no worries :) )

Thanks for saying I should continue this. It really means a lot. Small encouragement goes a long way. Not sure when updates will be, but I do plan to wrap this up before Season 3.

Here's the first snippet to Zona's childhood. I don't mean to drag this out so much but I promise, come next chapter, expect some badass things to occur.

* * *

 _Takes place 2x04_

* * *

 **Mt. Weather**

"Jasper, there's still no sign of Clarke…"

Jasper took another sip of tea and sighed. He folded his hands across the table and shrugged.

"Look, I'm sure whatever is going on, she can handle it. It is Clarke after all." He looked around, skimming the room to see Maya reading a book. "I hope so, anyway…" he mumbled.

Monty bit his lip and slowly turned around to catch a glimpse of Maya and turned back sheepishly. "Can we really trust these people?"

Jasper nodded faintly. "Yeah. Hey, they're giving us all of this for free so, be grateful."

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, Jasper. But…"

"…You worry too much, Monty. It's all going to be okay." He glanced around the sparse dining hall again. "If another day or two passes, we'll ask Maya if she knows anything."

Monty inadvertently glared at Zona for a few seconds, who had been sitting there silently out of courtesy for Jasper. When she wasn't busy exploring the place, she spent time with the two friends. Taking precaution, she acted clueless to nearly everything. She was thoroughly impressed by the preservation of the _skai kru_ culture.

Zona remained tight-lipped, staring across the fine table of food where President Wallace stood mindfully. She knew he was aware of her staring at him, even if all that busied him was piling a handful of fruit onto his plate. He laughed jovially and patted the shoulder of the man next to him. He never once looked up or broke his aura as he moved down the food line.

"Zona?"

Jasper nudged her shoulder and rendered her back to reality.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She spoke in monotone. She wiped her palms on the underside of her pants. A sudden realization had grown within her.

"Have you seen Clarke anywhere?" It was Jasper who spoke, expanding his hands in a gesture of frustration. His voice was low and steady, defying his apparent trust for those in the mountain.

"No." Oh, but she was a great liar.

"I just find it odd—how only Clarke is the missing one. It's very unlike her," Jasper concluded, nodding a little. "I mean, this place can't be that big, right?"

Silence met the three and the air became thicker.

Clarke's motivation for leaving seemed incredibly straightforward to Zona. She was looking out for her people; absorbing all the pain and blood that had created history and physical memories on Earth. It hadn't struck Zona a second thought until she was met with the lingering silence.

Clear as Clarke's eyes were blue, Zona discovered the truth.

It was for love.

Everything was for love. Clarke was in love, but not the blind kind of love that would be her impending death. It was a love for survival, a love for the people she made memories with, a love for those human beings who treated her good or bad, and a love for someone so strong that not even the waves of the ocean or the lightning from the sky could compare in immensity. It was the sweat that pooled on their bodies as they fought and argued to get something done. It was the unnerving fear that swallowed them whole in their tents at night, uncertain if that very fear would kill them before they woke. It was sharing quick, trivial glances here or there as they shared bondage and laughed to heighten sanity. It was the love for something greater than their self, a love for their future as a whole.

 _That_ kind of love.

They hadn't spoken more than ten minutes with each other and Zona already respected Clarke greatly. Lexa was wrong. They were surviving for love.

If Clarke succeeded on her journey—that meant her strength was built on love.

And sometimes, the most powerful warriors had love as an ultimate motive.

* * *

 _~10 years earlier~_

* * *

Zona had been crouched on the ground, watching the fire ants scatter across the ground for a while now; moving in little, organized lines. They were like the warriors she saw that congregated during practice. Neat, orderly, rows. She contemplated the mindlessness of it all. She wondered how such puny insects were capable of performing such large tasks. It bemused her to think of all the wondrous things the gods had blessed the earth with. So, to pay respects, she found an old bottle cap from her collection and filled it with water so the ants could have some relief from the barren sand and merciless, summer sun.

She murmured a silent prayer in awe, thanking the gods above for all they had done.

The door to the girl's hut flew upon comically and Lexa had appeared in the doorway. She stood there for a few moments, hands on hips, lips pursed tightly, and eyes with the same scrutiny of their mother.

"Why must you keep collecting rubbish?" Lexa groaned, stepping further into the room and motioning to the table. Bottle caps, wires, a book or two, some cloth, and other mysterious items from the old world remained on display. It had cluttered significantly in the last twelve hours.

Zona, however, paid her sister no mind. Instead, her attention was direct on the ants. " _Komba raun_ , Lexa. Isn't it amazing? How they know what to do?"

The impatience on Lexa's face had subsided and she crouched down next to her sister. "Did you not hear the story mother told us?"

"About what?" Zona asked innocently. Her steel-grey eyes reflected the light from the window. " I must have been too young. You were probably already reading by then, _sis_."

" _Ai get in_ …two years is significant..." Lexa got down on her knees, brushing the dirt from gardening earlier on her dusty pants. "No matter. I will tell you the story. But only if you remember to listen and not ask questions."

Zona nodded, eager to learn more. "I can't promise my curiosity will end," she giggled.

"Well, fine," Lexa focused on the ants, keeping her composure. "Long ago, before _maunkru_ arrived, before _oso_ arrived, there was a great warrior.

"The skies were dark with ash and soot. The lands were vast with people, with things on your table, with lots of food and things beyond our dreams—"

Zona had tapped her sister's shoulder just then.

"I thought this was a story about ants," Zona interjected. She thought she saw a mere flash of annoyance across Lexa's face, but it disappeared and she sighed.

" _Shof op_. _Sen in._ " Lexa hushed. She paused before continuing.

"This _gona_ knew what would happen after his dire mistake. A mistake that would cause years of loss, trials, and turmoil. He tried to reverse his mistake but he couldn't. He had to leave his true love behind if he wanted to save the world. But when he came back, everything was gone. His love had died and only the ants remained over her grave for years following. He did not think twice about the occurrence and went back inside his house to mourn.

"After two days, the man found that an ant followed him into every room of his house. He tried to step on it out of annoyance but found that he could not. Something told him to capture the ant so he kept it in a jar, open with air. He fed the ant little crumbs he could find. Strangely, the ant never wandered out of the jar or died. It wasn't until the man was seventy-seven years old on his deathbed that he knew the ant was his love. She had stayed with him all that time.

"When some survivors came across his house, all they found were his bones and a dead ant in the jar next to him."

Lexa pointed to the ants near the table. "The things you collected—that's probably what they like most. It must remind them of the past."

Zona scrunched her face up and her brows furrowed. "So…you're saying that the ants are people from the past?"

"I don't know. They could be. But that is a story passed down for generations. Reincarnation is very possible. But these ants—" Lexa squished one with her thumb. "—are not immortal. Not like the one in the story. Most reincarnations occur through their own species. The gods must have answered a request she had."

Zona nodded slowly, still confused, but remained silent. She was only eight; far too young to grasp the enormous impact of the fable. But, she understood how powerful the concept of love could be. She had seen couples in her village return wounded so their loved ones were safe. She was sure that was why warriors were so very brave.

"Do all warriors have love to fight for?" she asked.

Lexa bit her tongue, unsure. "I do not know. I don't think so. But I believe very strong warriors use love for good things. And love doesn't always have to be for a person."

When Zona didn't reply, Lexa scooted behind her sister and combed through the strawberry blond waves.

"Come now, let's braid your hair so we can go exploring later."

* * *

 _~Present day~_

* * *

 **Mt. Weather**

The white noise from the secured vents on the ceiling produced a calming current of air. Zona had a hard time falling asleep at night—as most warriors did—for fear the dead would allure them into a restless slumber. Bony hands would stab her flesh in the middle of the night until blood filled her eyes. The noise emitted from the ceiling ceased the torture her mind put her through. The screams would diminish, the fallen would disappear, and the faces would be replaced with the people she had spoken with from earlier in the day. When the air cut off, water could be heard through the cold, cracked, cement walls. Her own sweat would drip onto the floor when she turned over in her cot. It was another sleepless night.

A knock on her door jarred her out of bed. She was expecting it to be Jasper; the Arker who owed her nothing, yet treated her as a part of the group. She had decided whatever the issue was that she would return in her bed and think about the mission at hand. She wandered too far from the task thanks to the delinquents. Lexa hadn't contacted her since their last encounter on the radio. She did not expect Lexa to be happy about doing things her own way. But, everything would be resolved.

She wished the same respect the two sisters had as kids would have followed them to the present.

The _Azgeda_ had butchered all hope. There was no choice—she did it for _love_.

She opened the door quickly, anticipating an encounter with one of the teens. However, she was all but eager when she saw Maya nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Um." Maya cleared her throat. "President Wallace sent me to give you a message."

"Isn't it past nighttime hours?"

"Well, yes. I was just—" she sighed. "I was showing Jasper some artwork and I got caught."

Zona had to ignore the string of heat running through her chest and the pang of anger in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek out of habit. It was left unnoticed by the paler teen.

"So, he said while I'm up that I better get you. I guess it's kind of important."

Zona guessed she hadn't meant to, but Maya had been eyeing her curiously; wondering if the girl was in some sort of trouble from the President's immediate orders.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Maya said honestly.

Zona stepped out of her room and locked the door with her key card before storing it in her pocket. She followed Maya down the rows of ceiling lights and hallways. The facility seemed so much lonelier at night. The fans creaked in distress and no other persons could be found except for an occasional night guard.

She glanced down one hallway in particular; a man in a suit was hovering suspiciously over some steel doors. A woman with dark hair and a lab coat stopped in front of them. Their speech was inaudible from the distance, but the woman held a syringe in her gloved hands and they both nodded.

Maya had stopped mid-sentence, looking behind her to see where Zona was looking at.

"That's Cage. He's President Wallace's son."

Zona remained glued at the sight. Something was off. Especially so late.

The woman walked into the room confidently, leaving Cage to look around suspiciously until he locked eyes with Zona and stared at her with a slight smirk.

"What are they doing?" Zona asked. She never turned around, glaring down Cage from the distance before he broke it off and walked through the steel doors and out of sight.

"I don't know," Maya murmured, "but whatever it is I'm sure it's just doctor stuff. Come on, I don't want you getting in trouble too." Maya nudged Zona before walking off slowly.

Zona stood a few more seconds, eyes lingering on the eerie looking hallway before finally turning around and following Maya through another hallway.

The two stopped in front of some glass doors. A guard held one side open for Zona.

"Good luck," Maya said. Zona nodded and entered the President's office.

The room smelled vaguely of paint and rusted metal. There were paintings scattered everywhere and dim light hung from the walls. There was a tattered old carpet sitting under two, worn chairs in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Zona." President Wallace hunched over his desk. His expression betrayed urgency. His thin lips remained tightly together and his eyes bore into hers with a look of displeasure.

Zona stood tall, reminding him that she was also a leader. The President's mouth opened slightly to wet his lips before rising from his seat.

He towered over her with an equally combative gesture.

"We need to talk."


	5. The Living Are Hungry

**A/N:** Thanks for the support guys! Also, I do not own the events that occur in each episode. As I've mentioned, this only follows the plot loosely so dialogue may or may not be the same.

Warning(s): mentions of brutality and short chapter ;)

Read on~

* * *

 _Takes place 2x05_

* * *

 **Mt. Weather**

"Please, take a seat."

Zona, however, remained standing. A Grounder wasn't supposed to let the enemy have control in any situation where stares and tension were involved. A Grounder stood her ground and that's exactly what she did.

She swore she saw the faintest sign of a shake coming from the President. His jowls tightened as a thick breath was released through his nose. He put a hand down on his desk, near slamming the thing over in frustration. Zona could see the weakness in his actions, the deplorable struggle for power and the obstinate desire to be a respected diplomat.

"I would highly suggest sitting down for this one," he said calmly. His tone quavered only slightly out of exasperation.

Zona never omitted eye contact. She had to dig her way into her opponent's eye, fighting, silent, always having the upper hand. She sat down slowly in one of the rubbery, navy colored chairs in front of his desk.

Dante's chair creaked in distress as he lowered himself by the armrests.

"Have you learned enough from this facility?" Dante asked, remaining intact as his tongue danced over his unusual diction.

"Culturally, yes. As I stated before this deal, I am more interested in the Sky People."

"Good," he said cheerfully, "because that means our deal has been ratified."

Zona furrowed her brows briefly, mouth opening lightly in contempt. "What are you talking about?"

"We have fulfilled our end of the bargain. Clarke is no longer here." He waved his hand in the air, dismissing her as quickly as she came. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" His voice was low as he leaned over his desk.

Zona remained stoic, looking down at the dusty carpet before bringing her eyes back to meet him. She shifted in her seat and folded her hands over her lap.

"You've been watching me since day one," she countered. "Naturally I would think you'd be more careful than that…"

Now he was the one with confusion stamped across his face. He tilted his head slightly and his eye scrunched up as he neared to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I already knew you knew what I've been up to. But I don't know where Clarke went and I don't know if she got there.

"What I'm curious to know is," she spoke definitely; staring proudly at the edge of his desk before glaring again, "why you care so much about those kids. They're not a threat and I can confirm that. So why are you so afraid?"

Dante nodded slowly, sinking back into his seat. He sat there with his hands up in a fist as he tried to maneuver the right words to speak. Zona quickly figured he didn't know more than surface answers; that Clarke was still a stranger, a determined kid whom they knew nothing more than what she told them.

"I don't know what she'll do," he said finally, his tone near the edge of retiring. It frightened him. The uncertainty, the pathetic glares that a teenager would give him, and the near radiation catastrophe that could have occurred within minutes had she stayed. She was acting purely on instinct, something the Mountain Men never integrated into their way of life.

"She's a leader desperate to see her people again," Zona stated. "I have no doubt you would do the same."

"That still doesn't mean you should stay," Dante interjected rather quickly, eager to be rid of another threat to his culture.

"No, that means I should most certainly stay," Zona hissed. "I know that Clarke is out of your hair, but there was another very crucial part to our deal that you're forgetting—and I _highly suggest_ you let me stay until I find out where the Tree Clan is being held."

Dante hesitated only briefly, but it was long enough for Zona to catch the hitch in his breath.

"They died when the 47 battled with them. There are no whereabouts."

Zona smirked conceitedly. She shook her head. "That's a very good try at lying, President. But I am not leaving this mountain until I fulfill the Commander's wish.

"That is our way—" Zona interrupted before he could get a word in, "and we are not as different as you may seem."

Dante nearly laughed, looming over her in anger. "I would still know your place." He stood up as soon as she did and the tension between body language resumed. "Have a good night, Zona. Our meeting is over."

It wasn't nearly over in Zona's mind. Before walking out of the glass doors, she turned around and spoke the very words that hadn't yet rolled off his tongue.

"Before you start making any plans, President… _I'm not the savage here_."

She exited the glass doors proudly before she could see his reaction, now with a rush of power to finish what she came for. She went back to her room and the vengeful knives of the dead no longer lashed out at her. Her bed didn't seem so cold. The walls didn't seem so unwelcoming. Instead, the varied living congratulated her and lifted her in passing glory.

* * *

 **Camp Jaha**

"Since when did you and Murphy become friends?"

Octavia hadn't been with her brother ten minutes before she was back, asking some very difficult questions that Bellamy couldn't explain in a short time span. So much was happening before his eyes that he could hardly process his own thoughts. First, Sterling died a very abrupt death all trying to save Mel; the girl Bellamy had gone to school with back on the Ark but didn't know her outside of that. Everyone from Factory Station was embedded into the rough, dry ground.

Passing Bellamy's next door neighbor he knew from childhood wasn't exactly a welcoming sight.

"We're not," sighed Bellamy.

"You gave him a _gun_ , Bellamy. He tried to hang you and now all of a sudden you're being nice to him?"

Murphy saved his life. Even if things were strained, Murphy wouldn't have bothered to save Bellamy's life unless he was making an honest effort to change. He hoped so, anyway. It was either the unlikely or Murphy wanted something Bellamy didn't know about yet.

"It's not Finn I'm worried about…" Bellamy hitched his breath. "The way Finn's been acting: I don't like it."

Octavia was still, looking around for the right words to say. Something happened after the dropship that changed people and she wasn't a huge fan. Neither was Bellamy, to say the least, at seeing his sister decked out in Grounder braids, a fog horn, and a sword around her shoulder. To have control slip through his fingers so abruptly was more than evocative.

The trek back to camp took a long time. The guards weren't thrilled at seeing Bellamy reenter through the front gate, but Octavia by his side made the situation a little more distracting. He hadn't taken ten steps through the camp when his soul nearly left his body. His arms flew out into the air out of habit, his eyes wide with shock as he saw dirty, blond waves drape across his shoulder. Without much thought he embraced the hug, deepening it as Clarke's hands moved across his shoulders. He wanted to hold her longer, to take in the blissful relief he felt at having her alive and breathing. But Octavia's smirking and knowing 'ahems' caused both of them to unravel hesitantly.

"I'm glad you're alive." Seeing the deep cuts and gashes painted across her face startled Bellamy. Before asking her about them, about where she'd been, about what happened, soon she was the one with eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Where's Finn?"

Bellamy hesitated, looking at Octavia and then back at Clarke.

"Looking for you."

* * *

 **Mount Weather**

She went to bed hoping the nightmares subsided but soon found disappointment in her blind hope. It was more of the same: a frightful future full of uncertainties and a desperate longing to belong. What she wouldn't allow haunt her during the day came back to carnage her mind at night. She twisted the sheets so tightly her knuckles almost popped out of place.

There was a boy. She was ten years old and fully capable of the conflicts her people faced. She had watched people die before. Some went peacefully from the comfort of old age and some had been beheaded in the village square. It was something kids as young as three were used to seeing. Each generation had to know brutality if there was a chance at surviving. Innocence was something that could not be bought.

She kicked her sheets in protest, but the dream took its course and suddenly there was nothing she could do. Some lights flickered off and on and then a sword had been placed in her hand. The metal dragged to the ground and threatened to knock her off her feet with its weight. Sweat and calloused hands held the end of the sword. With every breath she took, her hands began to shake. Two victims were lined up and bound in front of her. Sacks that once held rice or grain rendered them faceless. The group of bystanders that crowded to watch suffocated her with an overwhelming silence, lest a few warriors snickered. In her mind she chanted, _they are invaders…invaders…invaders_. They did not belong. They came from far away: the mystic _skai kru_. Lexa had shut the skeptical up; her own weapon drenched in blood had been enough proof. She nodded at her sister before the faceless became human beings. Zona could not move. She was face to face with a terrified boy her own age. Somehow, his green eyes fought with hers and they were communicating.

 _I hate you_. It was mutual.

If the boy weren't bound he would have spit at her. The crowd was still, no one said a word. A few warriors' mouths were begging for it; to scratch all the itches best left alone at seeing Zona afraid to touch a member of her stained, begotten bloodline.

The tension rose in between the two before—

The sobs broke her down. The boy's head had a clean departure. Zona stood in shock, angry.

Angry at her people for what they've done. Angry for the person she had to become. Angry she didn't belong with the Trigadekru.

Angry that she was not born to the _skai kru_ , her bloodline.

A warrior had held her there, finished the job with the remaining invader and let her go. She hadn't run faster to her hut in all her life.

The blood took more than a day to wash from her face.

Come morning, she rose with achy joints and sticky tears on her neck. She was almost delighted to be welcomed by the high, mechanical ceiling of her Mount Weather storage bedroom. The metal springs in her bed, oddly, had satiated a full sleep. A nightmare gripped her the entire night, never waking her. She was improving—usually she'd be lucky to get intervals of slumber by closing her eyes.

However, the small pleasantry was short-lived as the reality of her meeting the night prior hit her head on. A primal urge gnawed at her. One she could say she never felt in her life. The desire to be with the _skai kru_ was unsurpassed. Now, the need to rescue the Grounders hadn't been more prominent. She got up and dressed herself in the most practical clothes she could find. She anticipated having to shoot a bullet or two. Looking around for an item she could use as protection, her eyes caught sight of a shard a glass by the worn sink in the corner. She hid it in the pocket of her pants and prepared to search around. Perhaps Jasper would help if she asked— _carefully_ that is.

She walked the facility for around fifteen minutes, walking past people that had given her unusual glares. When the eleventh person walked past giving her a look and flinching out of the way, that's when she knew something was off.

Zona found the two friends near the stairs to the basement where the water supply was held. Jasper and Monty were seen talking, looking as though nothing had happened in previous hours. She came up behind the two and stopped when a woman walked past them. Two guards were seen following behind, carrying personal belongings in boxes.

"Hey Mrs. Jones," Jasper waved. He pointed to her flat abdomen. "How's the little guy doing?"

She stopped in front of them. Her face looked mildly annoyed but distracted all the same.

"I lost the baby." Her voice was robotic and the men behind her paid the two teens no mind.

"Oh," Jasper murmured quietly, "I'm really sorry."

The woman kept walking with her head high, strolling down the hall as if nothing happened. Jasper and Monty looked at each other. Something strange was going on. Jasper turned around to see Zona looking over at them worriedly.

"Zona, what's going on?" he asked as she leaned on the stair railing.

"I wish I knew. But I guess I'm here to help," she managed. This earned her a glare from Monty.

"She's just saying that to make you feel better," Monty rebutted with crossed arms.

"Hey." Jasper stared at his friend, alarmed. "Don't be a dick, Monty."

Sighing, Zona made her way over to him, her hand lightly brushing against the bandage on the side of his neck. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Maya," he whispered, "she happened to get caught in a containment breech."

He was telling Zona as if to warn her, as if to protect her. She gave him a fleeting smile. His eyes were so pure, innocent, and clean. It pained her to know that he would never know the truth. After the events, she was planning on disappearing and leave him to wonder where she went. There was hope for him; he had plenty himself. She wanted Jasper to savor it.

As if on cue, the spoken of girl had appeared from around the corner of the hall, out of breath and frantic. Zona had noticed bandages on a few people's necks before but hadn't thought much of it. Seeing Maya in front of her, healed and operable from a supposed radiation leak, Zona knew something was horribly wrong. Her knowledge of medicine contradicted what she was seeing.

"We need to talk," she said quietly, looking around and taking Jasper by the arm. "I know I'm supposed to be resting, but we need to go somewhere…"

Zona had not lowered her gaze. "How is that possible?" She studied the faint burn marks on Maya's face. It was—astonishing.

They all looked at her. Maya was seemingly forgetful that Zona was there and shot an apologetic look.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," she sighed through her nose before running ahead. "Come on."

They went back the way Zona had come. She walked alongside Jasper in swift steps, worrying that he would keel over and vomit at any given moment. Monty hadn't done much talking; his glares at Zona said enough.

Given the circumstances, there was an evident need to partner up with people who didn't want to do the same.

The three teens passed by Zona's room, leaving her to inform them that she would join them shortly. She _had_ to contact Lexa, one way or another, whether there was an argument or not—

..."What the hell are you doing?"

Zona rushed in her open door, pushing aside guards who had been rummaging through her belongings. The same man she had seen last night was standing over her bed with the radio in his grasp. He turned around and smirked at her before waving it in her face.

"Looking for this?" Cage asked, before handing it off to one of his men.

"What's going on?" Zona demanded, nostrils flaring.

"What's going on, is that I have been given strict orders to make sure you don't cause any trouble for us. I also hope you don't mind that I mentioned to some citizens here that we had a Grounder roaming around the facility. Not to mention that the 47 delinquents would be helping them."

A wolfish grin gradually sprung upon his face as he looked at her expectantly.

The arrogance was bleeding into the air. Zona had instantly grown a hatred for the man in front of her. "You son of a bitch," she breathed.

"I'm here to make a deal with you." He dismissed his guards to go ahead of him outside, signaling an all-clear. "First, you have got to know that contact with the Commander is a no-no. Second, I am also in charge here so I don't know what you think you're doing playing devil's advocate with those kids. Third, but not least, I believe you left my dad no choice but to put you on lockdown."

Zona clenched her jaw.

"Either you realize you're not leaving this mountain or you tell the Commander that the Grounders here are dead."

"So you admit it: they are here?" Zona narrowed her eyes.

Cage brushed her off quickly, nudging past her by the shoulder. "You have 48 hours to make a decision."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, so I'm thinking more focusing on Lexa and Zona point of view and later Bellamy once he gets inside the mountain. What do you think? I'm planning on some major character development for Zona next chapter.

Comments, questions, or concerns go down below. Thanks and hope you enjoyed~


End file.
